Percy Jackson in the Hunger Games
by CrossoverCollection
Summary: An awful crossover that I am writing because why not? At least I have a half decent reason for why Percy is in the games! Enjoy if you can, thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I know these PJO/HHO/HG crossovers are overdone, overrated, and let's be honest, they can be kinda bad. I am pleased to announce that I will now be showing you another crossover that is (drumroll please...) exactly that! TERRIBLE AND RANDOM! But I am happy that I came up with a half decent explanation to why Percy/Annabeth are in the Hunger Games (which you'll hear in chapter 2), so hey, there's that! The rest of this is trash! Ah well, this is an anonymous account, so yeah...Enough said, please enjoy (goodluck with that though)! Btw, this takes place after Heroes of Olympus and before the 75th Hunger Games. Sorry, this first chapters gonna be pretty short, but whatever.**

 **Prologue:**

 **So let's just pretend the rebellion after the 75th Hunger Games never happened. Infact, let's say the 75th Hunger Games never happened. Let's say it wasn't a Quarter Quell. It was just a regular old Hunger Games with regular tributes and mentors and what not. But that's not what's happening right now. What's happening now is a New Year's party in a small New York apartment.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _(Percy's POV)_

"Happy New Year everyone! Please, have some cookies!" my mom greeted a few halfbloods who had just walked in. My mom, being the amazing woman that she is, graciously decided to host a New Year's party for the year-round campers.

"Hey Seaweed brain, you gonna get me a cookie or not?" Annabeth called from the couch.

"Yes, your highness," I mock bowed. Then I grabbed two cookies. One for myself, obviously, and one for the greatest girlfriend ever. After plopping down on the couch next to her, I waved her cookie in the air in front of her. "What's the magic word?" I teased.

"I don't know, ask Hecate," she replied, grabbing the cookie from my hand.

"Fair point," I said. "But wait, do my ears deceive me, or did you just admit you don't know something?" I smirked.

"The only thing I don't know is why I tolerate you all day," she countered.

"Ouch!" I replied. "But you know you love me."

"I suppose," she sighed, then pecked my cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat my cookie now."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, then went over to where a couple of halfbloods were standing in a group awkwardly. I laughed at how out of place Clarisse looked. "C'mon guys, don't be shy. Plenty of cocokies to go around. Here!" I tossed one to Chris, who split it with Clarisse. "Lighten up a bit. It's New Years! Quit standing there doing nothing, come get a soda or chill on the couch! You're being way too uptight." I grabbed one kid I recognized from the Apollo cabin and put a bag of chips in his hands. "There. Eat."

"Percy, stop pressuring them! Don't make them feel uncomfortable! They're our guests." my mom interrupted.

"Look who's talking, miss mother hen." It was true. I could see by the look in her eyes that she was barely holding back from hugging all of them.

She just laughed and shook her head. Then she stood up on her toes and gave my forehead a light kiss.

"But really, have some food, get comfortable, the balls going to drop soon!" she told them, practically forcing a plate of cookies into Clarisse's hands. It took a little while, but eventually the other demigods began to relax. The only one's who didn't take long to start having a good time were the Stoll brothers. Pretty soon, they had everyone cracking up as they sang and danced to various Justin Bieber songs. Even Paul and my mom were laughing.

Then, everyone got real quiet as the countdown started. I snuggled in close to Annabeth, prepared to welcome in a new year with the love of my life at my side.

At least, that's what I thought was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Percy's POV)_

"3! 2! 1!"

Darkness.

"Hello?" I called out, my hand reaching for Riptide, still in pen form.

"Percy?" Annabeth responded.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" I asked, feeling for her in the dark. She had sounded close.

"I'm fine." she assured. One of my hands landed on her shoulder, and I found her's, holding it tight. I kept my other hand in my pocket, right next to Riptide.

"Good. Any idea what happened?"

Before she could answer, we heard cackling laughter from a familiar voice.

"Nemesis." Annabeth said with disgust.

"You guessed it! I've got a surprise for you." she said.

"What did we do?" I asked.

I wished I could see her. Nemesis was already terrifying. The pitch fact that I couldn't even see her made it worse. Not that she would look like _her_ , she would look like someone I hated. Still, it would be hard to fight an empty void.

As if the room had read my thoughts, I could suddenly see Nemesis's face. It was a face I didn't think I'd ever seen before. She was wearing sunglasses, so it was hard to tell. But still, I couldn't help thinking it might be her actual face.

"Oh, just ruin everything." she snarled.

"What?" I yelled.

"You weren't supposed to come back. That Leo boy opened the cookie, and he was supposed to pay the price for it. You weren't supposed to come back from the underworld!" she said with contempt.

Then she smiled. That made me even more nervous. Not to mention creeped out.

"But I called in a... _special_ favor for you both." she cackled again.

"Actually, we're all uh, good on favors, thank you," Annabeth said.

"Ye-yeah, but thanks anyways," I agreed. "If you could just show us the way out, we'll be going now," I tried, knowing it was completely pointless.

"Like I'd let you leave!" she hissed. Smiling again, she said, "Especially not after the Lord of Time himself agreed to help with this."

My heart skipped a beat.

It couldn't be true. It _couldn't_. Kronos was...

Nemesis must've read the looks on our faces. "No, no, he's not back."

I sighed in relief, then remembered that we were still in a bad situation anyway.

"So then what do you mean..." Annabeth mumbled. She still looked pretty pale. I figured I looked the same after that misunderstanding.

"Oh, make no mistake, he shouldn't be able to do anything at all right now, but oaths sworn on the River Styx have a way of keeping themselves, no matter what the circumstances." Nemesis explained.

"But why would he swear to help you?" I asked.

"Even the greatest gods and titans still need my help sometimes. So we made a deal, long, long ago, even by an immortal's standards. And he agreed to grant me a favor, one that I still haven't used yet." she replied.

"But why waste it on us?" Annabeth asked.

"It's not a waste to me! In case you haven't noticed, mortal, revenge is kind of a big deal to me!" she yelled back. Her smile returned once more. "Now, I'm going to send you far into the future. To a time where one of you _will_ die. And, even better, maybe even by the other's hand. In any case, watching other's like you tear themselves apart is sure to break your caring, fragile hearts. But enough talking. It's time for the show."

"Wait, what?!" I yelled. This was all so confusing. Then, still gripping Annabeth's hand, the world became a spiral of different colors, and I felt like I was spinning and flying all at once.

The last thing I heard was Nemesis's voice, cackling and saying, "Goodluck in the 75th Hunger Games!"


End file.
